


I want to feel you from the inside

by venicebicth



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Eve Polastri, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Filthy, First Time Together, Forbidden Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slime, Slugplay, Squirting, Tentacle Sex, Top Eve Polastri, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, absolute filth, genital pores, mutual obsession, slug!Eve, slug!Villanelle, slugs - Freeform, two slugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicebicth/pseuds/venicebicth
Summary: Villanelle surprises Eve after a long day at work. First times ensue.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	I want to feel you from the inside

It had been a long day at work and Eve just wants to go home and watch a movie. As soon as she slides through the door, she smells it. It’s sweet and cloying and her glistening body is immediately captivated by the smell. As if guided purely by desire, rather than the light-sensitive tentacles atop her head, she glides to the bedroom.  
  
There, draped across her bed, is Villanelle, slime gleaming in the moonlight in an ethereal way.  
  
“Smell me Eve; what do I smell of to you?” Her voice is thick with lust and want and Eve wants nothing more than to consume her entirely.  
  
“Slime,” Eve replies, enraptured by the beautiful slug as she approaches the bed with little trepidation.  
  
“You have no idea how slimy my slug pussy has been waiting for you all day,” purrs Villanelle. Eve closes her eyes and lets the words wash over her. “We have to hurry, Niko will be home soon.”  
  
Villanelle rolls her eyes, “That crusty old snail? He’s so gross. Maybe if we let him watch, he might actually learn to fuck you the way you want to be fucked.”  
Eve shakes her head. She doesn’t want to think about Niko right now, she just wants to taste the giant throbbing slug clit in front of her. She slides onto the bed and settles beside Villanelle.  
  
“I’ve never done this before,” she says, suddenly shy.  
  
“It’s okay, I know what I’m doing,” replies Villanelle, and there’s no smugness in her tone, just a profound affection that Eve feels tug deeply at her mucous gland.  
  
When their mouths meet, it’s both everything Eve ever wanted and nothing like she could have ever imagined. Villanelle angles her head slightly, deepening the kiss and Eve lets out a soft moan into her mouth. She can feel Eve getting aroused, smell the slug stink radiating off her slick cunt. Eve writhes against her once, then once more, sliding her long sticky body up and down Villanelle’s length. She feels arousal pool at the base of her salivary gland and cannot bear to not be inside of Villanelle for a second longer.  
  
***  
  
She retracts her tentacle back and forth, in and out of Villanelle’s slug cunt, which is now filled with a thick mucous. For a moment, she worries about Niko barging in on them, but these worries instantly disappear when she hears a moan escape from Villanelle’s respiratory pore.  
  
Eve goes slowly, moves her tentacle in and out with reverence, committing to memory the way Villanelle’s breath hitches when she grazes her slug clit. She is suddenly overcome by an intense rush of love toward the young slug. She wants to show her just how much she loves her, tell her all the things she feels inside. Instead, she lets her appendages speak for her, writing sonnets within the steamy folds of Villanelle’s genital pore. Villanelle’s moans become more rapid and breathy, her eyestalks squeeze shut and it takes everything Eve has not to climax at that moment.  
  
“I’ve waited so long for this,” Eve says with earnest and she feels like she might cry, looking at the sweet smile on Villanelle’s face. With Villanelle she feels complete, she feels awake – she feels like the slug she was always meant to be. She stays stuck on her as Villanelle rides out her orgasm, waves of pleasure from inside her mucous membrane seem to radiate outward, enveloping Eve in a cloud of post-coital bliss.  
  
“Me too, baby,” Villanelle murmurs. A moment later, Villanelle’s eyeholes snap open and Eve shudders when she sees her pupils are blown. Before she can grasp what’s happening, Eve is on her back and Villanelle is pressed against her, their slimy exteriors suctioning together with the pressure. Their slimy bodies are twisted together, gyrating under a thick glittering layer of mucous born of both their bodies, slowly rotating.  
  
“Look at me,” Villanelle whispers, and one by one she watches as each of Eve’s eyeholes open with a little pop. They’re looking deep into each other’s eyeholes, moving rhythmically to Villanelle’s pump, and Eve can’t help but linger on the thought that there’s something profoundly beautiful about the way their slimes have coalesced around them, each of their fluids mixing and merging to create a wetness that is uniquely theirs to shield them from the world beyond themselves.  
  
But then one of Villanelle’s tentacles is plunging deep inside of her and it’s like seeing colours she’s never seen before.  
  
“One more,” whimpers Eve and Villanelle responds immediately. She wants to be fucked into oblivion. Niko has never fucked her like this – his crusty tentacle always scratches at her soft pores. It doesn’t caress them like Villanelle’s does. And even while she’s ramming her harder than Niko ever has, she is still moist and smooth and everything Eve needs.  
  
***  
  
“I want all of them,” she pleads. Villanelle smirks, looking as if she were about to devour Eve whole. There’s a devilish glint in her eye that sends a jolt down Eve’s nonexistent spine.  
  
“Oh, you want me to fill your tight slug cunt with all four of my tentacles?” she says, as she flexes the two already inside her.  
  
Eve simply whimpers, unable to form a sentence.  
  
“Beg for it.”  
  
She presses another tentacle into her slimy genital pore and Eve hisses.  
  
“Please, please, I want all your tentacles inside me. I fucking want all of them,” she whispers with a shaking breath, “Please.”  
  
Villanelle rewards her, slamming her fourth tentacle and Eve lets out a strained yelp. She can feel every inch of Villanelle’s agile members thrusting roughly inside her.  
  
“You like that, Eve? Having all of me inside you, stretching your little slug pussy? Fucking you like the filthy slug whore that you are?”  
  
Eve can only moan in pleasure as Villanelle mercilessly fucks her slug cunt. She knows she won’t last much longer, the electric heat she felt in her core threatening to ignite imminently. Villanelle senses it too.  
  
“Cum for me, Eve,” she murmurs, thrusting her tentacles impossibly harder. She expands them, stretching Eve gloriously further.  
  
At that, Eve’s entire body spasms as she cums, pulsating around Villanelle’s tentacles. Slimy liquid squirts from her genital pore as Villanelle presses firmly against her dart sac. The air is thick with the musky smell of Eve’s slug cum and the sheets soaked with slime.  
  
Once Eve recovers, Villanelle pulls her tentacles out from inside of her, shoving them in Eve’s mouth for her to suck clean. Eve gags as Villanelle presses deep into her throat, tasting the sharp tang of her slimy slug cum.  
  
Once all of Eve’s slime has been licked off her tentacles, Villanelle presses a gentle kiss between Eve’s eyestalks.  
  
“That was even better than I imagined,” Villanelle says with a lazy smile.  
  
“Yes, it was,” replies Eve, “But we’re not done yet,” she says with a smirk and moves to straddle Villanelle’s tender slug cunt.  
  
***  
  
Villanelle gets up and spots her garments strewn across the room, heavily soiled with slime.  
  
“Wait,” Eve ventures, “Do you want to stay and maybe watch a movie?”  
  
A wide grin spreads across Villanelle’s face, “But what about Niko?”  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll just lock the door,” Eve says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr Rowson says: “Not many people would sign up to watch slugs mating, but once you’ve actually seen it… it is beautiful, it takes a long time and it’s kind of hypnotic and elegant.”


End file.
